


Being the daughter of the FBI Director and special agent plus being a Navy Seal Commander

by DMJE



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Hannah and John have been together from the start they are married. They have a daughter Anna Faith Forestel, and she is in the Navy and she is a Navy SEAL. The capital bombing happens and Anna gets the people responsible for it, and she falls in love with a NCIS Special Agent. This is her story.
Relationships: john forstel and hannah wells, john forstel/hannah wells





	1. Chapter 1: John attacked during the capital bombing

Hannah was getting harassed by Congressman Scott Wheeler. He wouldn't leave her alone, so she told John about it. 

Flashback......

Hannah walked into John's office, and John looked up at his wife face, and could tell something was wrong with her. 

Hey what's wrong? John asked

Hey when I tell you this you have to promise me you won't get mad. Hannah said 

Okay I promise. John said 

Remember awhile back when I did security for that state dinner? Hannah asked

Yes I remember what about it? John asked

Well Congressman Wheeler is harassing me, and I have told him that I wasn't interesed in him, and that I'm happily married. I've told him multiple times to leave me alone and he won't. Hannah said 

John gets up and walks over to Hannah and pulls her into his arms 

Hey listen to me I'll talk to him and after that he won't be harassing you again I promise. John said 

Hannah nods her head against his chest and John kisses the top of her head and just holds her.

End of flashback

At the State of the Union Speech.......

John and Congressman Wheeler have a talk

Hey Congressman Wheeler let's have a chat. John said 

Who are you? Congressman Wheeler asked

I'm the Director of the FBI and I'm also the husband of special agent Hannah Forestel. John said

I don't know who that is. Congressman Wheeler said 

Cut the bullshit I know you are the one that keeps harassing Hannah, and it stops today. She's told you multiple times she is married leave her alone. John said 

Oh she has her husband fighting her battles. Congressman Wheeler said 

No she doesn't she can handle herself just fine, but an idiot like you won't leave her alone. She has told you no, and if you come near her or talk to her again I won't hesitate to tell your wife and bring you up on harassment charges bet that wouldn't look good for a congressman now would it. Do you understand me. John said 

Yes. Congressman Wheeler said 

Good. John said

John walks out of the capitol and heads to his car. When the capitol is bombed, and he is laying under a slab of concrete unconcious. 

The first responders show up on scene

Paramedics rush over to him, and they stablizes him, and load him onto a gurney when one of the medics see his FBI Director badge.

Guys he's the FBI Director John Forestel. Medic Tate

O'neal go notify the family. sergeant Grey said

Yes sir. O'neal said and walks to his squad car and heads to the Forestel house to tell the family

They load John into the ambulance and rush him to the hospital. 

Notifying Hannah.....

Officer O'neal knocks on the front door and Hannah answers the door.

Can I help you officer? Hannah asked

Ma'am I'm officer O'neal I'm sorry to inform you that your husband John Forestel was a victim during the capitol bombing, and he is being rushed to the hospital. Officer O'neal said 

Oh my god how bad? Hannah asked crying

Ma'am he was unconsious when we arrived on scene and he had a slab of concrete on his stomach. We stablized him and took him to George Washington Hospital. I'm here to tell you what has happened to him. Officer O'neal said 

Hannah goes and grabs her stuff and heads to the hospital to be with her husband.

Ambulance arriving at the hospital.......

Director John Forestel victim during the capitol bombing and has been unconsious since we arrived on scene. Had a slab of concrete on his stomach so possible internal bleeding, and head trauma. Medic Tate said 

Trauma bay 8. Dr. Pope said 

They wheel him into the trauma room 

Hannah arrived at the hospital.....

Hannah walks up to the nurses desk

Hi I'm Hannah Forestel my husband John Forestel was just brought in he was a victim during the capitol bombing. How is he? Hannah asked

Let me go check with his doctor for an update ma'am. Nurse Daisy said 

Okay thank you. Hannah said 

The nurse heads into the trauma room to get an update on John and Hannah paces the waiting room.

In the trauma room.....

Dr. Pope his wife is here and is wanting an update. How is he? Nurse Daisy asked

He has internal bleeding and a severe concussion. I'm taking him into surgery now. Dr. Pope said

Thank you Dr. Pope. I'll let his wife know. Nurse Daisy said 

Dr. Pope takes John into surgery

In the waiting room......

Hannah sees the nurse come back out

Mrs. Forestel I have an update on your husband. Nurse Daisy said 

How is he? Hannah asked

He has internal bleeding and a severe concussion. His doctor will be able to tell you more when your husband is out of surgery. Nurse Daisy said 

Thank you. Hannah said 

The nurse walks away 

Hannah pulls out her phone to call her daughter to tell her the news about her dad.


	2. Chapter 2: Hannah calls Anna and she comes home

Anna was leading her SEAL Team through some drills when her phone rang and she saw it was her mom calling her. Anna has her second in command take over and she answers her mom.

Phone call.....  
A. Hey mom  
H. Anna   
Anna could tell by her mom's voice that something bad has happened  
A. Mom what is wrong?  
H. Anna the capitol was bombed   
A. What? Why do you sound like you've been crying mom  
H. Because I have been crying  
A. Mom you're scaring me what's going on?  
H. Your dad been seriously hurt. He was at the capital when it was bombed  
A. What how bad was he hurt mom?  
H. All I know is he was found on the ground unconsious with slab of concrete on his stomach. He has a severe concussion and internal bleeding he is in surgery right now.  
A. I'm on my way right now mom  
H. Okay I'll see you soon  
A. See you soon mom  
They hang up

In Little Creek, Virginia.....

Anna informed her team what has happened to the capitol and what happened to her dad. Anna grabbed her stuff and takes off running to her car not bothering to change out of her uniform. She heads to Washington D.C. to be with her parents. 

3 and 30 minutes later......

Anna arrives at the hospital 

Anna runs into the hospital and she sees her mom.

Mom. Anna said 

Hannah looks up and sees her daughter

Anna. Hannah said 

Anna hugs her mom 

How are you? Hows dad? Anna asked

I'm doing okay I'm worried about your dad, and he is still in surgery. Hannah said 

Mom why was dad at the capitol? Anna asked

Awhile back I was getting harassed by Congressman Wheeler. I told your dad about him not leaving me alone, and your dad said he would handle it for me since the guy wasn't getting that I wasn't interested in him that I am happily married to your dad. That's why your dad was at the capitol oh my god this is my fault he is hurt. Hannah said 

No mom this isn't your fault for why dad is hurt. It is the people who bombed the capitol's fault. Anna said 

Anna paced the waiting room and Hannah cried in a chair 

45 minutes later......

John's doctor comes out to update them on John's condition

Director Forestel family? Dr. Pope asked

Yes. Hannah and Anna said

I'm Dr. Pope I operated on John, he made it through the surgery. He is in the ICU for now because with the concussion we don't know if he will slip into a coma or not. He may wake up in 30 minutes to an hour or he might not. His surgery went great he will make a full recovery. He is on the third floor room 602. Dr. Pope said 

Thank you. Hannah and Anna said 

Hannah and Anna head to John's hospital room.

In his hospital room.......

Hannah and Anna go over to his bed and hold his hand and they both are crying.

Hey John Anna and I are here, you're okay. Wake up soon please I love you. Hannah said and she kisses his forehead

Hey daddy. I'm scared right now so I need you to wake up and tell me you are okay soon please. I love you daddy. Anna cried 

1 hour goes by John still hasn't woken up yet

Mom I'm scared. Anna said 

I know sweetie so am I. Hannah said 

John's doctor comes into the room and checks John over 

Mrs. Forestel I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband slipped into a coma. Dr. Pope said 

They cry

Do you know how for? Anna asked

Could be days to months it just depends on when he is ready to wake up. Dr. Pope said 

Dr. Pope walks out of the room

Both Hannah and Anna are crying 

Anna thinks to herself of ways she can make whoever bombed the capital pay for what they did to this country and to her family.

3 days later.......

John wakes up from his coma

Anna went outside to make a call to her team to see how they were doing, and Hannah is siiting by her husband side.

Mmmmm. John moaned 

Hannah looks at her husband 

John. Hannah said 

John opens his eyes

Hi. John whispers

Hi. Hannah cries

Hannah goes and gets his doctor and they come back into the room

It's so good to finally see you awake John. Dr. Pope said 

What's the damage? John asked

Severe concussion that put you in a coma for three days and internal bleeding you had surgery to repair the damage for the internal bleeding. Dr. Pope said 

How long will I be in the hospital and off work? John asked

You're here for at least five days and off work for 8 weeks. Dr. Pope said

Okay. John said 

Dr. Pope leaves the room

Anna comes back into the room holding a cup of coffee, and sees her dad awake.

Anna freezes in the doorway of the hospital room and drops her coffee on the ground. Anna has tears running down her cheeks.

Daddy. Anna cried

Hey baby girl come here. John said 

Anna walks over to her dad and layed by him and cried into his chest.

Hey calm down I'm okay I promise. John said 

Anna cried a good 10 minutes before falling asleep

Hannah got up and grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the coffee off the floor, and she threw everything away and went to sit bby her husband. 

Hey Hannah how has she been? John asked

She's been trying to be strong but she cracked a few times. That's the first time I've seen her really cry since she's got here. Hannah said 

I'm okay I promise. John said 

We know that now but those first three days were the longest three days of our lives. Hannah said 

Anna woke up 2 hours later......

Hey baby girl. John said 

Hey daddy I'm so very glad you are okay that was a very close call. I don't think mom and I would have handled it very well if something happened to you. Anna said 

I know I feel the same way about you and your mom. John said 

Anna nodded her head in agreement

So tell me how is it to lead a team of seals? John asked

It's good and it's a challenge but I love what I do. Anna said 

I'm glad that you are happy. John said 

An hour later Anna's phone rings 

Who is calling her and why?


	3. Chapter 3: Anna gets a call from the president and meets with him

1 hour later.......

Anna is laying by her dad talking to him when her phone rings.

She picks it up and sees that the white house is calling

She gets up and answers the phone

Phone call.....

A. Commander Forestel speaking  
PK. This is President Kirkman I would like to have a word with you Commander would you please come to the white house for the meeting Commander Forestel.  
A. Yes sir, Mr. President   
They hang up

What did the President want? Hannah asked

He wants to speak to me. Anna said 

What about? John asked

He didn't say what about. I'll be back soon. Anna said 

Okay. Hannah and John said 

Anna leaves the hospital and heads to the white house

At the White House.....

Meeting with the President....

Anna walks into the oval office, and President Kirkman stands up.

Mr. President I am Commander Anna Forestel with Navy SEAL Team 3. Anna said 

Welcome Commander Forestel I am President Tom Kirkman. President Kirkman said

What can I help you with sir? Anna asked

We have Majid Nassar taking resonsibility for the capitol bombing, and I am sending in your team to capture him and bring him back here. President Kirkman said 

Of course sir when does my team leave? Anna asked

Tomorrow. President Kirkman said

They saluted each other and Anna headed back to the hospital to tell her parents she was being deployed.

In John's hospital room.....

Hannah and John see their daughter enter the room

Hey guys. Anna said 

What did the President want? Hannah said 

Anna took a deep breath 

Majid Nassar has taken responsibility for the capitol bombing and the president is sending in my team to capture him and bring him back here. Anna said

When do you leave? John asked 

Tomorrow. Anna said 

Promise us you will try and be safe. Hannah said 

I will. I'm gonna get the son of a bitch that blew up our capitol, and almost killing my dad. Anna said 

Just come back safe. John said 

I will. I am heading back to Little Creek to inform the team we are being deployed tomorrow. Anna said 

Hurry home. Hannah said 

I will. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Anna said 

It's okay baby girl you have a job to do. You go lead that team of yours and go catch the son of a bitch. I have your mom here I'm gonna be fine. John said

I love you guys. Anna said 

We love you too. Hannah and John said 

Anna hugged her parents goodbye and headed back to Little Creek, Virginia.

In Little Creek, Virginia......

Anna walked into the facility

My team conference room now please. Anna said

Yes Commander. Everyone said 

The SEAL Team headed to the conference room

In the conference room.....

We are being deployed to go and capture Majid Nassar the man responsible for the capital bombing, and we leave tomorrow. 

Yes commander. Everyone said 

The SEAL's get ready for their deployment the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Anna meets with President Kirkman and her team deploys

President Kirkman and Anna talk....

Commander, do you mind walking me through the operation? President Kirkman asked

Plane ride on a G-5 Galaxy to Northern Mali. From the foreward operating base, we fly two Black Hawks into the landing zone. About two miles from the hospital Nassar is holding up in. Land just after midnight. Set up perimeter, carry out the assault before daybreak. Anna said 

You make that sound so simple. President Kirkman said 

Amateurs talk tatics, professional talk logistics. My men train for missions like this all day, everyday, Mr. President. Anna said 

I wish I could say the same about myself. I mean, as your commander in chief. They're inpressive. President Kirkman said 

The best sir. Anna said

The sailor their. How long has he been with you? President Kirkman asked as he pointed to Marino

Chief Marino. About three years. Expecting his first child in a few months. Anna said 

What about the one he is talking to? President Kirkman asked

Petty Officer John Denton. Just got married. Spent his honeymoon training for an op. Anna said 

Commander, there is something I need to know. Admiral Chernow has great confidence in the operation, but you're the one who has to lead it. What do you think the odds are? President Kirkman asked

We'll get it done sir. Anna said 

Forgive me Commander, but that's not what I asked. President Kirkman said 

We don't know if the place is wired, we don't know if they're got local milita in the area. We don't know a lot of things, sir. I'd say are odds are 50/50. But we do know Nassar is there, so we have to do it now. May god have mercy on them, because the United States Navy will have none. Anna said 

Thank you Commander. President Kirkman said 

2 hours later.....

Deployment......

Marino and Denton walk up to Commander Forestel and President Kirkman

Mr. President. Chief Marino said 

Chief Edward Marino, our advanced demo expert. Anna said 

Marino saluted 

Pettey Officer John Denton will be our assault team leader on the ground. Anna said 

Denton saluted

Chief Marino, I want you home safe and sound to meet your first born child. President Kirkman shook his hand

Petty Officer Denton, I believe you owe your wife a honeymoon. President Kirkmand said and shook his hand

The country thanks you for your service, I thank you for your service. It's an honor. Get home safely. President Kirkman said 

Yes sir. Marino and Denton said 

They salute the President and he Salutes back and they make their way to the plane

How are you doing commander? President Kirkman asked

Mr. President no SEAL has ever been captured or left behind dead or alive. I have zero attention of my team being an exception to that legacy. Anna said 

Your team's safety is my primary concern. If you have an opportunity to capture Nassar alive, that would be opitional, but if you think it's to risky, I am ordering you to take him out, and get your men back safely. President Kirkman said 

Yes sir. Anna said 

Thank you commander. President Kirkman said 

Commander Forestel headed to board the plane with her men. 

In the oval office......

Aaron and President Kirkman talk

Aaron's phone rings and he answers it and they tell him that one of the black hawks went down.

I'll let him know. Aaron said and he hangs up his phone

What's wrong? President Kirkman said 

One of the black hawks went down. Aaron said

Oh no. President Kirkman said 

In the situation room.....

Admiral, what happened? President Kirkman said 

Sir, one of the black hawks hit a sandstorm on desent to the 12, visiblity was reduced to zero, forcing the pilot to preform a combat landing. A rollover was avoided, but one of the SEAL's was injured in the process, sir, Petty Officer John Denton. Admiral said 

What's his condition? President Kirkman asked

Still trying to get that information, sir. Cameron said 

This is Chernow, commander is your team okay? Admiral asked 

Yes, Admiral, luckly Petty Officer Denton suffered minor injuries. Anna said 

Can he go on with the mission? Admiral asked

No sir, we have a suitable replacement. There's no need to alter course. Anna said 

Commander I need you to be sure. Admiral said 

Admiral, we are solid. I would never put my men in necessary danger. You have to trust me let us do are job. Anna said 

Admiral looked at the President and he nodded his head

Green light Commander go. Admiral said 

We will see you in 24 hours with one succesful body snatch. Anna said 

They hand up

The SEAL's go and do their job and they capture Nassar, and bring him back to the states alive. Commander Forestel took a bullet to the shoulder and to the thigh. They removed the bullets and Anna was put into a sling and limped. 

Anna heads back to Washington D.C. to see her parents


	5. Chapter 5: Anna gets shot and her parents reaction to her being hurt

In Washington D.C. 

Anna limped up to her dad's hospital room knowing full well how her parents were going to freak out when they see her limp into the room with her arm in a sling.

In John's hospital room....

Anna limps into the room

Hannah and John look at their daughter

Anna Faith Forestel what happened to you? Hannah asked

Oh you know took a round to the thigh and one in the shoulder when capturing Nassar. Anna said 

Are you okay? John asked

Yeah I'm fine I just hurt a little bit. Anna said 

I'm glad that you are okay. Hannah said 

How have you been dad? Anna asked

I've been good. John said 

That's good dad. Anna said 

4 weeks later.....

Anna talks with Majid Nassar

Interrogation room.....

Why did you take responsiblity for the capitol bombing? Anna asked

I did it to take you guys off the track of the real people behind the capitol bombing. Nassar said 

Who did it? Anna asked

Peter Macleish, Beth Macleish, Brook Madison, Nestor Lazono, and Patrick Lloyd. Nassar said 

Why did they target the capitol? Anna asked

Becaus Peter had been on a bad op and the government whitewashed it and painted him the hero, but that day made Peter become a traitor. Nassar said 

Anna got the information and went to the President with the news.

Oval office...

Mr. President we have a very big problem. Anna said 

What is that Commander Forestel? President Kirkman asked

Peter Macleish, Beth Macleish, Brook Madison, Nestor Lazono, and Patrick Lloyd are behind the capitol bombing. 

Commander I am giving you the green light to go dark and handle the threat. President Kirkman said 

Yes sir. Anna said 

Anna takes out Peter and Beth Macleish first and she shoots them and kills them both. Next Anna takes down Brook Madison And they fight and Brook Breaks and cracks Anna's ribs, and Anna shoots and kills her. Then she fights with Nestor Lazono and he tries to strangle her, and breaks her left wrist, and he grazed her arm with a bullet, and Anna shoots and kills him. Finally Anna shoots Patrick Llyod not giving him the chance to fight her she just kills him on the spot. Anna takes care of the bodies and it takes over 4 months for Anna to handle the threats, and finally heads back home. 

At the white house......

Oval office.....

Is it done Commander? President Kirkman asked

Yes sir it is. Anna said 

President Kirkman looks Anna over and sees how bad she is hurt

How bad are you hurt? President Kirkman asked

I have 8 crack ribs, 6 of them are broken, I have a bruise around my neck because I was almost strangled to death, I have a broken wrist, I have stitches because of a graze, so I am on leave from the Navy for 3 months. Anna said 

Thank you for what you did commander. President Kirkman said 

Just doing my job Mr. President. Anna said 

Anna leaves the white house and heads to her parents house. 

Forestel House......

When Anna arrived she noticed that her mom was home, but her dad was not. 

Anna walks into the house

Mom. Anna yelled

In the kitchen sweet girl. Hannah said 

Anna slowly made her way into the kitchen Anna leaned on the door frame in the kitchen. 

Hey mom. Anna said 

Hannah looked at her daughter 

Anna Forestel what happened to you? Hannah asked 

Can we wait until dad gets home, so I don't have to explain what happened to me twice I only have to explain it once. Anna said 

Yes, just tell me what hurts sweet girl? Hannah asked

I have 8 cracked ribs, 6 broken ribs, neck bruise, broken wrist, a graze on my arm. Anna said 

Oh sweet girl let's go sit on the couch. Hannah said 

20 minutes later....

John arrives home.....

John sees his daughter on the couch sleeping and he looks at his wife who motions for him to go into the other room.

Hannah what is going on with Anna? John asked

I don't know the full story yet all I know is she is really banged up from whatever she was involved in. We will find out when she wakes up what happened to her. She didn't want to have to explain it twice. Hannah said 

Okay. John said 

1 hour later...

Anna wakes up......

Anna was laying on the couch awake and in so much pain. She didn't know what part of her hurt worse than the other, and she started to cry.

Hannah heard her and came into the living room

Oh sweet girl what do you need? Hannah asked

I need my pain pills out of my bag please mom. Anna said 

Hannah went and grabbed the pain pills and gave them to Anna for her to take them

After 10 minutes the medicine started to kick in

Is dad home yet? Anna asked

Yes he's in the home office. Hannah said 

How much does he know? Anna asked 

All he knows is you're home and pretty banged up and doesn't know how bad either yet. Hannah said 

Okay give me like 10 minutes to shower and then I will tell you guys what happened to me. Anna said 

Okay sweet girl. Hannah said 

Anna slowly went over and picked up her bag and carried it into the bathroom and she took a shower.

After she got out of the shower she needed to rewrap her ribs but she couldn't do it herself so she called her mom into the bathroom to help her out.

Mom can you come and help me wrap my ribs please? Anna asked

Yes sweet girl I can. Hannah said and she came into the bathroom and wrapped Anna's ribs 

Anna threw on some shorts and a tank top 

You doing okay sweet girl? Hannah asked

I hurt all over mom. Anna said 

I know sweet girl I know. Hannah said 

Can you help me to the couch please? Anna asked

Yeah I can. Hannah said 

Hannah helped Anna back to the couch 

Mom can you go and get dad for me so I can tell the two of you what happened to me? Anna asked

Yes I can. You know he is going to freak out just like I did right? Hannah said 

Yes I know. Anna said 

Hannah walks to the home office

In the office....

Hey Anna wants to tell us what happened to her. Hannah said 

Okay. John said 

Hannah and John made their way into the living room and sat down by Anna 

John takes one good look at his daughter and sees how bad she is really hurt.

Anna Faith Forestel what the hell happened to you? John asked

I'll get to that but let me start at the beginning so it all will make sense to you guys. Anna said 

Okay. John and Hannah said 

You remember how Majid Nassar took responsiblity for the capitol bombing and was arrested? Anna asked

Yes. Hannah and John said 

Wel, I found out from him he wasn't the one behind the bombing and I found out a few things while talking to him. Anna said 

What? John asked

Peter Macleish and his army unit were sent on a bad op, and the government whitewashed it and erased it. He saved his unit and was a hero, but that mission turned him into a traitor. So him, Beth, Brook Madison, Nestor Lazono, and Patrick Lloyd came up with the plan to bomb the capitol. Anna said

What happened to them? Hannah asked

I went to the president, and told him what happened and he told me to go and handle the threat. Anna said

How? John asked

I was sent in to kill them. Anna said

Anna that's considered murder. Hannah said

No it's considered justice for what they put this country through. It's also justice because I almost lost my dad. They almost made me only have one parent that night. They got what they deserved. Anna growled

As long as you won't be getting into any trouble. John said

I won't be I was following orders from the president. Anna said

Do you want to explain the neck bruise, bandage on your arm, why you are having trouble breathing, and broken wrist? John asked

Well here's the whole story on what happened in the past four months. I took down I took out Beth and Peter and shot and killed them. Next, I took down Brook and strangled her after we fought and she cracked 8 ribs and broke 6 ribs. I then took Nestor Lazono out but not before he grazed me with a bullet and broke my wrist, he also tried to strangle m, and I shot and killed him. I finally shot Patrick Lloyd and killed him. Anna said

What are you okay? John asked

I'm fine dad. Anna said 

Anna you are not fine. You have been strangled, have broken and cracked ribs, you've been grazed by a bullet, and have a broken wrist. John said

Yes daddy I know, I'm not fine right now, but I will be ina few weeks. I'm a SEAL I'm used to being hurt. Anna said

We just don't like to seeing you hurt Anna. John said

We want you safe. Hannah said

I am always safe. I always make sure I come home to you guys. Anna said

Anna cuddled into her parents arms 

Do you want to know something? Anna asked

What? Hannah and John asked

I may be a little broken from the price of taking down the people that attacked our country, then so be it I got justice for all of the victim's and their families. Anna said

That's one way of looking at it. Hannah said

Plus also they got what they deserved coming from me. Anna said

Why is that Anna? John asked

Because when they descided that blowing up the capitol was a good idea. They almost cost me my dad in their plan. They almost took you away from mom and I. Anna said

John pulls Anna into his arms carefully and held her as she cried

Hey baby girl look at me. John said

Anna looked at her dad

I promise you I am fine, and it will take a hell of a lot to take me away from you and your mom. John said

I know that. I love you guys. Anna said

We love you too. Hannah and John said

Hannah and John cuddled their 27 year old daughter


	6. Chapter 6: Anna gets married and has kids

This chapter will be mostly in flashbacks leading up to Anna and Tony wedding day. Also Tony will be known as Anthony aka Tony Gibbs he was adopted by Jethro and Jenny Gibbs when he was five years old when his mother died from cancer and his father was arrested for child abuse. 

Anna met Anthony (Tony) Gibbs while helping team Gibbs solve the murder of one of her old team members. 

Flashback:

Gibbs and Tony knocked on Anna's apartment door and she answers the door

Can I help the two of you? Anna asked

We are special agent Jethro Gibbs and Tony Gibbs we are from NCIS. Gibbs said 

What can I do for the two of you? Anna asked

Commander Forestel we are sorry to inform you that petty officer Blake Rogers was murdered two days ago. Tony said 

Oh my god no. Anna said

Do you happen to know of anyone who would want to murder him? Gibbs asked

Yes I do try his ex-wife or biological father neither of them liked Blake. Anna said 

We are so sorry again commander. Tony said 

Tony and Gibbs left Anna's apartment 

Tony knocks on Anna's apartment door two days later 

Anna answers the door

What can I do for you agent Gibbs? Anna asked

I would like to tell you were right that his father and ex-wife killed him. Tony said 

Would you like to come in agent Gibbs? Anna asked

Yes please commander Forestel. Tony said 

Please call me Anna agent Gibbs. Anna said 

Please call me Tony. Tony said 

Anna lets Tony in and they sit down and talk for awhile and they hit it off and they talked about going out on a date and they got together and started dating on March 14, 2018.

End of flashback

Flashback: 1 year later- March 14, 2019

Tony and Anna kept they were dating quite for a year before they told anyone they were dating. They wanted to see where their relationship was going before they told anyone.

Meeting each others families....

Hey Anna I have a question for you? Tony asked

What would that be Tony? Anna asked

How would you like to meet my parents and team? Tony asked

I would love to meet them Tony would you like to meet my parents also? Anna asked

I would love too. Tony said 

Meeting Tony's parents and team

Who all was there- Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Nick, Ellie, Ziva

Tony holds Anna's hand and they walk into the bullpen

Everyone looks up and saw Tony and Anna walk 

Hey guys I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Navy Seal Commander Anna Forestel. Tony said 

My name is Jimmy Palmer and its nice to meet you Anna. Jimmy said 

Its nice to meet you Jimmy. Anna said

Hi My name is Ziva Palmer I am Jimmy's wife. Ziva said 

Hi I am Tim McGee its nice to meet you Anna. Tim said 

Nice to meet you Tim. Anna said 

Hi Anna I am Abby McGee I'm Tim's wife its nice to meet you. Abby said 

Nice to meet you Abby. Anna said 

Hi I am Doctor Donald Mallard but please call me Ducky its is so nice to meet the woman who makes my grandson so very happy. Ducky said 

It is nice to meet you Ducky. Anna said 

Hi my name is Nick Torres it is nice to meet you Anna. Nick said 

It is nice to meet you Nick. Anna said 

Hi my name is Ellie Torres I am Nick's wife its so very nice to meet you Anna. Ellie said

Nice to meet you too Ellie. Anna said

Hi Anna I am Jenny Gibbs Tony's mom it is so very nice to meet the woman who makes my son so very happy. Jenny said

It is nice to meet you too Jenny. Anna said

Hi Anna it is nice to see you again but on a more happier note this time. Gibbs said

It is nice to see you again Gibbs. Anna said

They all talk for a few more hours and then Tony and Anna head over to Anna's parents house.

Meeting Anna's parents

Mom and dad I would like for you to meet my boyfriend NCIS special agent Anthony Gibbs he likes to be called Tony. Anna said 

Hi Tony my name is Hannah it is so very nice to meet you. Hannah said 

It is nice to meet you too. Tony said 

Hi Tony my name is John and it is nice to meet you. John said 

It is nice to meet you also. Tony said

They all talked for awhile then Tony and Anna headed back to Tony's place. 

End of flashback

Flashback: 

Tony and Anna moving together

Hey Anna I have a question for you? Tony asked

What would that be Tony? Anna asked

How would you like to move in with me? Tony asked

I would love to move in with you Tony. Anna said 

1 week later Anna was moved into now what would be Tony's and Anna's house

End of flashback 

Flashback:

Tony asking John's and Hannah's blessing to marry Anna

Tony goes over to the Hoover building on his lunch break to talk to Hannah and John

Tony walks up to John's office door and knocks 

Come in. John said 

Tony walks into John's office and he also sees Hannah in the office to

John and Hannah look up and see Tony enter the office 

What can we do for you Tony? John asked

I would like your guys blessing to ask Anna to marry me? Tony asked

You have our blessing son to marry Anna. John and Hannah said 

Thank you. Tony said 

John and Hannah get up and go over and hug Tony 

Tony then heads back to work

End of flashback 

Flashback:

Tony asking Anna to marry him

Tony makes Anna breakfast in bed and places the engagement ring in his pocket so when Anna finishes her coffee he can ask her to marry him. 

Tony carries the breakfast into their room

Anna is awake and checking her emails when she sees Tony come into their bedroom.

Good morning Honey. Tony said 

Good morning handsome. Anna said

Anna and Tony eat breakfast and Anna finishes her coffee and reads the bottom of the cup and it said will you marry me? 

Anna turns her head and sees Tony on one knee holding a engagement ring

Anna Faith Forestel you are the love of my life will you marry me? Tony asked

Yes Tony I will marry you. Anna said 

Tony slips the ring on her finger and they kissed 

End of flashback 

Flashback: 

Telling the family they are getting married

We have an announcement to make. Anna said 

What? Everyone asked

We are getting married. Tony and Anna said 

Congrats. Everyone said 

End of flashback 

Tony's and Anna' wedding day: 

November 15, 2020......

With great joy, we come together to join this man, Tony, and this woman, Anna, in matrimony.

This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife. Minister Paul

Tony's Vows:

Anna, 2 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day

Anna's Vows:

Tony, You mean so much to me. Not one word or feeling can describe the love I have for you. I never would have thought that two completely imperfect  
people could come together so perfectly and be happy. I love you Tony. You're my best friend, my soul mate, my EVERYTHING. With that said, I vow to honor, cherish,  
love and protect you with everything i am and will be. I vow that everyday i'll wake up and be so thankful that we're together and that i'll always be by your side. And I vow that this love will be as great as the best Fairy Tale and a dream come true. I love you Tony. Forever and Always.

Tony, in placing this ring on Anna's finger, repeat after me. Minister Paul said

Anna, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine. Minister Paul said 

Anna, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine. Tony said placing the ring on Anna's finger

Anna, in placing this ring on Tony's finger, repeat after me. Minister Paul said

Tony, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine. Minister Paul said 

Tony, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine. Anna said and placing the ring on Tony's finger

Minister -- For as much as Tony and Anna have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Tony and Anna are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder.

"May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen."

"You may seal you vows with a kiss."

(Then the couple shall turn so as to face the guests,)

Minister says -- "Allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Tony and Anna Gibbs."

Reception:

They ate, danced, cut the cake, tossed the flowers and garter 

Anna and Tony head home. 

Anna finds out she is pregnant 4 months after their wedding and she goes to the doctor

Doctor appt.

Commander Gibbs this way please. Nurse Daisy said 

Anna follows the nurse into the exam room 

The nurse takes her vitals and then leaves the room

The doctor comes into the exam room 10 minutes later...

Hello Commander Gibbs. Dr. Reagan said 

Hello Dr. Reagan. Anna said 

It says here that you might be pregnant? Dr. Reagan asked

Yes and I would like to be sure before I tell my husband. Anna said 

Okay lets draw some blood to see if you are pregnant. Dr. Reagan said 

Okay. Anna said 

The doctor draws the bloods and then leaves the exam room and takes the blood to be tested 

doctor comes back into the exam room and hour later

Congrats Commander you are pregnant I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and when you are due. Dr. Reagan said 

Oh my god I'm gonna be a mom. Anna said 

Ultrasound:

It looks like you are four months along and are due August 24, 2021. It looks like you are having twins would you like to know their genders? Dr. Reagan asked

Yes please. Anna said 

It looks like you are having a little boy and girl. Dr. Reagan said 

Doctor Reagan hands Anna a copy of the ultrasound 

Commander Gibbs you will not be cleared to deploy if your team does until after you come back from maternity leave. Dr. Reagan said 

Anna leaves the doctor office and heads to the store to by everyone all a onesie to tell them all about the babies 

Tony comes home from work

Anna and Tony sit down for dinner and eat 

after eating dinner Anna goes and grabs the bag for Tony to open

What is this for Anna? Tony asked

Open it and find out. Anna said 

Tony opened the bag and pulled out the onesies and he read them both and looked at Anna

Are you serious I'm gonna be a daddy? Tony asked

Yes you are. Anna said 

Tony got up and spins Anna around and then sits her back down on the ground

How far along are you, when are you due, and what are we having? Tony asked

I'm 4 months along, I'm due August 24, 2021, and we are having a little boy and girl. Anna said 

Tony smiled at Anna 

I am so very happy. Tony said 

So am I. Anna said

I love you. Tony said 

I love you too. Anna said 

They kissed

Telling the family the news:

Hannah, John, Gibbs, Jenny, Nick, Ellie, Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Ziva, and Ducky come over to Anna's and Tony's house.

Okay everyone open your bags to see the surprise. Anna said 

Ziva opens hers first and reads hers: If you mess with me, you mess with my auntie( And you don't want to mess with her)

Ziva smiles 

Jimmy opens his next and reads his: If you think I'm cute you should see my uncle

Jimmy smiles

Abby opens hers third and reads hers: Don't make me call my aunt!

Abby smiles

Tim opens his fourth and reads his : Only best brothers get promoted to uncle

Tim smiles

Ducky opens his fifth and reads his: If mom says no, just ask great grandpa instead!

Ducky smiles

Nick opens his and reads his sixth: I love my badass uncle

Nick smiles

Ellie opens hers seventh and reads hers: Ain't no auntie like the one I got

Ellie smiles

Jenny opens hers and reads hers eighth: What happens at grandmas stays at grandmas

Jenny smiles

Gibbs opens his and reads his ninth: Grandpa's fishing buddies

Gibbs smiles

Hannah opens hers and reads hers tenth: Grandma spoils me with grandpa's money

Hannah smiles

John opens his and reads his last: Back off!! I have a crazy grandpa and I'm not afraid to use him. 

John smiles

Seriously? Everyone asked

Yes They are due on August 24, 2021. Anna said

They? Everyone asked

Yes one boy and one girl. Tony said 

Congrats. Everyone said 

5 months later 

Anna gave birth to two healthy twins on August 24, 2021. Haven Jenn Gibbs aka HJ born at 3:21 a.m. weighting 6lbs 8oz 12 inches long, and Liam John Gibbs aka LJ born at 3:45 a.m. weighting 6lbs 7oz 10 inches long. 

Family meeting the twins....

Guys we would like for you to meet Haven Jenn Gibbs aka HJ and Liam John Gibbs aka LJ. Tony said 

You named them after us? Hannah asked

Yes we did. Anna said 

We are very honored. Gibbs said

Everyone held the twins and everyone fell in love with them


	7. Chapter 7: 5 years later and their future

Lt. Commander Gibbs my office. General Macky said

Yes sir. Anna said

Anna walked into his office

Lt. Commander your team is being deployed to help out the USS Roosevelt for a year. General Macky said

Yes sir when do we leave? Anna asked

Next Tuesday July 9, 2026 at 0400. General Macky said

Yes sir. Anna said

Dismissed. General Macky said

Anna left the office and headed home to tell her family the news

Anna walked into her house to see HJ and LJ running around with their dad. 

The twins look up and see their mom 

MOMMY!!! LJ and HJ yelled running to her 

Anna kneels down and pulls them into her arms and hugs them 

Anna looks up at Tony with tears in her eyes and Tony knows something is up with his wife. 

Anna lets the twins go and they run to their rooms and Tony pulls his wife into his arms 

Hey honey what's wrong? Tony asked

I'm deploying on July 9 for a year. Anna said 

Oh honey. Tony said 

Tony just lets his wife cry in his arms for a few good minutes and Anna calms down, and looks at her husband.

Hey we are going to be okay I promise. We knew this would eventually happen Anna. Tony said

I know but it is so hard. Anna said 

I know it is but we will get through this. Tony said 

Telling the twins.....

Hey HJ and LJ can you two come here please. Anna said 

Yes. HJ and LJ said 

Haven and Liam come and sit between their parents on the couch 

What's going on? Haven asked

Mommy got some news from her boss yesturday. Anna said 

What is it mommy? Liam asked

My team is being deployed. Anna said 

For how long mommy? Haven asked

For a year. Anna said 

What about us? Haven and Liam asked

We're gonna be fine mommy is just gonna be away for awhile. Tony said 

Haven and Liam nodded their heads 

2 days later....

Telling the family

Hey Tony and Anna why are the twins being so quite? Gibbs asked

I am being deployed in five days. Anna said 

How long? Hannah asked

For a year. Anna said 

How did the twins takes it? Tim asked

Kind of okay but not great. Tony said 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement 

Deployment day....

Anna saying goodbye to her family 

Be safe over there sweet girl. Hannah said 

I will mom. Anna said 

Stay safe and hurry home baby girl. John said 

I will dad. Anna said 

They hug Anna 

We love you. John and Hannah said 

I love you guys too. Anna said 

Stay safe over there Anna. Abby said 

I will Abby. Anna said 

They hugged

Come home soon Anna. Ziva said 

I will Ziva. Anna said 

They hugged

Watch your back over there. Tim said

I will Tim. Anna said 

They hugged

Bye Anna come home soon. Jimmy said 

I will Jimmy. Anna said 

They hugged

Come home and stay safe Anna. Nick said

I will Nick. Anna said

They hugged

Watch your back and hurry home. Ellie said

I will Ellie. Anna said 

Stay safe Anna. Ducky said 

I will Ducky. Anna said

They hugged

Watch your six Anna. Jenny said

I will Jenny. Anna said

They hugged

You do not have my permission to die. Gibbs said 

I know Gibbs I'll be home. Anna said 

They hugged

I love you Anna so much come home safe and watch your six. Tony said 

I will Tony I love you so much too. Anna said 

They hugged and kissed

Anna kneels down to the twins

Mommy be safe i love you. Liam said 

I will be baby boy and I love you too. Anna said

I love you mommy watch your back. Haven said 

I will be angel eyes and I love you too. Anna said 

Anna hugged the twins and kissed the top of their heads

Lt. Commander we have to go. Chief Marino said 

Anna grabbed her bag and walked out and onto the plane.

Having a hard time leaving her two kids knowing they both were being comforted by their dad.

1 year later.......

Anna coming home

Everyone met at the air field and waited for the plane to land.

Plane lands......

Anna and the team get off the plane 

Twins see their mom and run to her

MOMMY!!! LJ and HJ yelled 

Anna kneels on the ground and hugs them 

Then they walk over to the rest of the family

Anna walked over and into Tony's arms 

God did I miss you. Anna said 

I missed you too. Tony said 

They kissed

I love you. Anna said 

I love you too. Tony said 

Everyone hugs Anna hello again

Then everyone heads to dinner to celebrate Anna's safe return home

17 years later......

Tony retires from being a special agent in charge of team Gibbs at the age of 57 years old. Tony was a agent for 37 years. Anna retires from being a Lt. Commander of the Navy Seal Team 3 after 26 years, and becomes a Admiral at the age of 44 years old, and she the retired from the Navy at 62 years old. Anna was in the Navy for 45 years.

Haven Gibbs became the second female to become a Navy Seal, and she married Dr. Zola Shepard (Meredith and Derek Shepard's oldest daughter- Grey's Anatomy) They had two kids Meagan Grey Faith Gibbs-Shepard age 4 years old and Marcus Anthony Derek Gibbs-Shepard age 2 years old

Liam Gibbs followed in his dad's foot steps and joined NCIS as a special agent. He married Christine Booth (Temperance and Seeley Booth's daughter) they had two kids Maya Ana Temperance Booth-Gibbs age 4 years old and Travis Seeley Booth-Gibbs age 2 years old


End file.
